


Morning Glory

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Makeouts, Morning glory - Freeform, Rimming, Sassy Bastards, grumpy!jensen, teasing!misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha takes an opportunity to admire Jensen, stretched out naked in bed next to him when the sun rises.  Jensen, who is absolutely not a morning person, grumps at him.  This leads to rather glorious morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I had some absolutely AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZING art done for me by Angrysouffle who you can find over here and their art is linked below: 
> 
> [Angrysouffle](http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Angrysouffle AMAZING Art](http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/post/144850521563/its-cocklesbigbang-season-and-i-was-super-lucky/)

 

Jensen groaned and rolled over in bed, flopping his hand out to smack Misha on the arm, instead hitting his shoulder. “Mish, why the fuck are the curtains open?”

 

"Because your ass looks truly magnificent in the sunlight," Misha said with a thoughtful hum.

 

Jensen huffed into the pillow and turned his head so he could open one eye and stare at Misha. "You say that about my ass all the time."

 

Misha grinned. "Well, yes, of course, because it's true all of the time. However, right now..."

 

Jensen groaned and hid his face back into the pillow where it was still blessedly dark and he could catch a few more hours of sleep before Misha managed to convince him to get out of bed. "I want to sleep in."

 

"And I want to appreciate how beautiful you are," Misha shot back. He reached out and slowly trailed his fingers down Jensen's shoulder blades, to the curve of his back.

 

Jensen couldn't help melting a little bit as he relaxed at the easy touch. He might have been a little bit of a sucker for Misha saying shit like that. Only a little bit though. "Flatterer."

 

"You love it, don't even try to pretend otherwise," Misha teased, his finger trailing along his ass and then down his thighs. Jensen immediately squirmed under the touch and he chuckled. "You are ticklish in the strangest places."

 

He squirmed again, shifting away from where Misha was starting to tickle the backs of his thighs. "Get away from me you cruel bastard and let me sleep."

 

Misha laughed as Jensen flopped onto his back, effectively cutting off his teasing, but giving him a whole new view to appreciate. "Well, if you _insist_."

 

Jensen threw his arm over his eyes and debated responding. He could feel Misha staring, his eyes heavy as they trailed down and over his body. "Stop staring, it's creepy."

 

"Hmmm," Misha hummed, kicking the covers the rest of the way off. "Thought Dean liked it when Cas stared, huh?"

 

Jensen opened his eyes and blinked against the skin of his arm. "No, no, no, we're not going there, nope, not happening."

 

Misha laughed and straddled Jensen's legs, pressing a quick kiss to his belly. "All right. It's not my fault that you have a body worth appreciating and Cas agrees with me."

 

Jensen groaned again and lifted his arm off his face, blinking against the harsh sunlight. "Mish-"

 

"Shhhh," Misha said, climbing off Jensen's legs, striding over to the curtains. He pulled the first layer shut, dampening the light significantly, though leaving more than enough for them to see by.

 

Jensen relaxed and leaned back into the covers, watching as Misha walked back to the bed. He grinned and gave a low whistle.

 

"Now who is staring?" Misha asked, stopping by the edge of the bed to stretch.

 

"Me. You'd be the one showing off while I do, though," Jensen said, licking his lips. He could still see the marks that he'd left on Misha's collarbone last night. He grinned.

 

"Well," Misha said, climbing back onto the bed. "You might mind the staring, but I certainly don't."

 

Jensen snorted. "I never would have guessed."

 

Misha smiled and leaned over Jensen, pressing a hand to Jensen's heart, feeling it beat firmly under his fingers. "Is the light better now?"

 

"Yes," Jensen said, lifting his fingertips to tease along Misha's sides, just to watch him squirm a little. He smirked.

 

"Good. So I take it that you won't mind my staring now," Misha said and straddled Jensen's thighs, settling in comfortably.

 

"You could stare or..." Jensen trailed off and raised an eyebrow.

 

Misha gave an affronted gasp. "Here I am, wanting to indulge in innocent-"

 

Jensen gave a loud bark of laughter.

 

"Okay, maybe not entirely innocent...admiration of you, and you accuse me of wanting something else!"

 

Jensen smiled and watched Misha keep the fake-offended face for another few seconds before he dissolved into laughter. Misha immediately leaned over him, planting his hands on either side of his shoulders. "Am I wrong?"

 

Misha gave a long sigh and rolled his eyes. "Men. One thing on their minds. All the time."

 

"You do realize you just insulted yourself, right, Mish?" Jensen teased, running his hands up Misha's thighs, giving them a slow squeeze.

 

Misha shrugged and leaned down to give Jensen a soft kiss. “That just means I’m right and I have personal experience to back it up.”

 

Jensen grinned and tugged on Misha, pulling him back down and into another kiss. "Well, why don't you use some of that personal experience on me then, huh?"

 

Misha hummed and pressed Jensen back and into the pillows, staring down the length of his body. "It does look like someone is interested in morning sex."

 

"And you aren't?" Jensen said with a pointed look at Misha's erection.

 

Misha winked. "I am always interested when it comes to you."

 

"Yes," Jensen said, his voice dry and teasing. "I've noticed."

 

Misha gave Jensen a prim look and leaned down to press a kiss to his neck. "Why don't you let me drive, since you were so determined to get to sleep in this morning. I'll take good care of you," he promised, licking and sucking at the golden skin.

 

"No complaints here," Jensen said, tilting his neck back. He smiled as Misha didn't suck hard enough to leave a mark, but kept a steady path towards his collar bone.

 

"One of these days, I'm convinced that you're actually going to get the tattoo Dean has, just to fuck with me," Misha mumbled against Jensen's skin, pressing another kiss to where the tattoo usually was.

 

Jensen laughed and reached up to ruffle Misha's hair, combing his fingers through it. "While I would normally be all for fucking with you, in both the literal and proverbial sense, I don't know if I want to go to the lengths of getting a tattoo."

 

"Why not?" Misha said, smiling. "You look hot with it."

 

"You think I always look hot," Jensen said, tugging on Misha's hair again, a small gasp escaping him as Misha kissed his nipple and slowly sucked it into his mouth.

 

"Tattoos add a minimum of plus ten hotness. It's a rule," Misha said, slowly running his hands up Jensen's abdomen, keeping him pressed to the bed.

 

Jensen snickered. "One of these years, you'll admit that this rulebook is just a bunch of made up bullshit and I'll have so much fun telling you I told you so."

 

Misha hummed against Jensen's skin, pressing a kiss to his heart again. "Either that, or I'll put them all into a book, bind it, print it and give it to you, then spank your ass for daring to call my rules bullshit."

 

Jensen gasped and shivered, giving another hard tug to Misha's hair. "That's not fair."

 

"Who ever said I was going to be _fair_?" Misha asked, pulling his mouth away to smirk at Jensen.

 

"Mish," Jensen gasped, pulling his mouth back to his skin. "Come on, quit teasing."

 

Misha smiled against Jensen's skin and sucked a mark just to the left of his nipple. No one would ever suspect anything there. "I like teasing."

 

Jensen groaned and squirmed under Misha, trying to get him to get a move on already. When Misha was in a teasing mood, that usually meant sheer torture for him. "Thought we were going to have slow morning sex."

 

Misha made a considering noise and gave another slow lick to Jensen's nipple. "I prefer both, frankly. Now, don't make me get Cas' tie and tie you up with it."

 

He should have stopped the moan that escaped, and the way he shuddered with his entire body. Absolutely should have, since it made Misha lift his head up and raise an eyebrow at him. "Nope, _nope_ , no need for ties today."

 

Misha raised both eyebrows and stared at Jensen, watching as the blush that had started on his cheeks slowly worked its way down his throat. "You sure?"

 

"Yes!" Jensen said, way too quickly. He cleared his throat and tried again, giving Misha a smile. "Save the tie for the next time we're fooling around on set."

 

Misha gave a sunny smile and leaned down to press a kiss to Jensen's ear. "If you think I'm going to forget just how much you like the idea of apparently being tied up with Cas' tie, you've got another thing coming."

 

Jensen groaned and shivered again, biting down on his lower lip. He could already imagine some of the things that Misha was going to plan for him with that tie. His imagination had run rampant with it, more than once. "Let me know if you need ideas."

 

Misha groaned and bit down on the lobe of Jensen's ear. "I think I'd rather have you tell me what ideas you have, and I'd be happy to fulfill them, one by one."

 

"Fuck," Jensen swore, bucking his hips up, his cock already starting to leak against his belly. "Y-yeah, Mish. Promise."

 

"Mmm. Good," Misha said, pulling back again to stare down at Jensen. He reached up and pressed a finger to Jensen's lower lip, at how dark red it was.

 

Jensen tilted his head up and sucked Misha's finger into his mouth with a groan, bobbing his head around it slowly. Misha gave a loud moan and shivered on top of him. Jensen teased Misha's finger and even gave a small nip to the pad of his finger before Misha pulled his hand back.

 

"Horrible," Misha scolded, giving Jensen a look.

 

Jensen smirked at him. "You're not the only one who can get into a teasing mood and you like it, so don't even give me that fake pout."

 

Misha chuckled and leaned down to suck another dark mark under Jensen's nipple, easily getting him gasping all over again. "Or I could do this until you're squirming and begging for me."

 

"Shit," Jensen swore, dropping one hand to Misha's shoulder and the other into his hair. "Yeah, you could do that."

 

Misha liked his way to Jensen's sternum and pressed a kiss, slowly licking and sucking his way down to his belly button, biting down to leave another mark just beneath it. "Have I mentioned how much-"

 

"You like marking your territory?" Jensen grumbled, squirming and trying to spread his legs where Misha was still sitting on them.

 

"Well," Misha paused, grinning up at Jensen. "Yes, while that is true, not what I was going to say."

 

Jensen gave Misha an impatient tug on his hair, rocking his hips up to try to get him to continue. "All right, what were you going to say then?"

 

"I love that you have freckles all over," Misha said, pointedly giving Jensen a kiss to the freckle next to his belly button. "I know they're mostly on your shoulders and cheeks, but these little ones, everywhere else? They're my favorites."

 

Jensen groaned and trembled under Misha as he pressed another soft kiss to the mark. "They're just-"

 

"Angel kisses. And well, since I play an angel, it's only fitting," Misha said, sucking Jensen's skin into his mouth, biting down hard enough to leave another mark around the freckle.

 

"Misha," Jensen said, giving a breathless chuckle. "If I had freckles everywhere you kissed me, I'd have freckles everywhere."

 

Misha grinned against Jensen's skin. "Now you've caught on to my dastardly plan. It's not world domination, world records, or even being president. It's definitely doing whatever I can to have you be completely covered in freckles."

 

Jensen burst out laughing, his whole body shaking as he grinned back at Misha. "Good to know that I rank above world domination."

 

"Of course you do," Misha said, shifting and moving off Jensen's legs so he could spread them properly. "Now, I have to decide what I am going to do with you."

 

"Mmmm, fuck me?" Jensen asked hopefully.

 

Misha rolled his eyes and pinched Jensen in the side. "Of course, we'll get there, but I told you. I'm in a teasing mood. I have to decide what I'm going to do with you."

 

Jensen swallowed hard and spread his legs a little bit wider. "You remember the first time we had rough sex?"

 

Misha blinked and tilted his head, staring up at Jensen. A smirk curled his lips. "Yes."

 

"The next day, we were filming, and all I could think about was what if you'd had that tie with you, and you could have bound up my hands properly," he managed, his heart pounding double time as Misha's eyes snapped to his. In an instant, they were dark, dark navy, a color he was intimately familiar with.

 

"Is that so?" Misha asked, settling back in between Jensen's legs. He trailed his fingers up and along the trembling muscles of his thighs, licking his lips as he stared at the visual feast spread out on the bed for him.

 

"Yeah," Jensen said, his toes curling at the look Misha was giving him.

 

Misha raised an eyebrow and leaned down to press a kiss to Jensen's hip bone, both of his hands pinning Jensen's hips to the bed properly. "Why don't you tell me more?"

 

Jensen's mouth went dry at the low, gruff growl. It was almost Misha's Cas voice, but not quite. Somewhere in between, with more emotion and inflection, and fuck if it didn't turn him on even more. "Remember the first time you used a cock ring on me?"

 

Misha's wicked grin made his stomach twist in delight and Jensen forced himself to keep talking. "Well, I thought about you tying my hands in front of me, and using the smaller part of the tie as a cock ring while you, uh..." he trailed off with a groan as Misha licked a slow line up his cock.

 

"Don't stop now, Jensen," Misha growled, freezing where he was, hovering over Jensen, his mouth poised to suck him down. "What did I do to you, with your hands and cock tied up with my tie?"

 

Jensen gasped and closed his eyes as he imagined it. Fuck, that had been the star of his jerk off fantasies for months. "Ate me out, and not the soft gentle kind you do sometimes. Like you were trying to make me come, even though I couldn't because of that fucking tie."

 

Misha hummed again and nuzzled lower, pressing slow, sucking kisses to Jensen's cock as he moved. "Did I, now? What else," he demanded.

 

Jensen panted and rocked his hips up, desperate for friction as Misha teased him with soft puffs of air against the tip of his dick. "Fuck, you ate me out til I was begging, because you love to hear me beg."

 

Misha chuckled and licked away the precome gathering at the tip of Jensen's cock, eyes riveted to him as he bucked and cried out. "You're right, I do enjoy making you beg. Did you beg for me? Imagine begging for me?"

 

"Yes!" Jensen cried out, fisting his hands in the sheets under him as he rocked his hips up, desperate to get more of Misha's teasing mouth.

 

"Tell me what you begged me for and I'll give you what you want," Misha growled, licking his lips again. "Tell me, Jensen. _Please_."

 

Jensen groaned and lifted his head up to look at Misha for a second before letting it fall back to the pillows again. "Fuck, I wanted you to fuck me, wanted you to take me, hard and fast, just make me feel claimed. Begged for it, legs spread, rocking back, desperate for you."

 

Misha moaned against Jensen's cock and immediately sucked him into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base, bobbing his head slowly. Jensen gave a loud cry above him and he closed his eyes, easing himself into a slow, teasing rhythm.

 

"Mish, oh fuck, yes!" Jensen cursed, thrashing his head as Misha sucked him down, slow and teasing, stroking where he couldn't quite reach. "Please, please, don't tease," he said.

 

Misha focused on what he was doing, removing his hand to pin Jensen's hips down again, keeping him from moving. He lost himself in the slow slide of his mouth up and down Jensen's cock, reveling in the taste and the way Jensen would gasp and moan above him with every single motion.

 

He pulled off when he could feel Jensen getting close to the edge and smirked up at him when Jensen made a frustrated noise. "Now come on, I'm not about to let you come just yet."

 

"Dammit Mish," Jensen panted, his thighs shaking as he slowly came back down from the edge that he had been climbing towards. "That wasn't fucking fair and you know it."

 

"I think you paid me back in full with that little fantasy of yours," Misha said, chuckling against Jensen's thigh. He crawled back up his body and spread himself out on top of Jensen, leaning down to kiss him. "Since I don't have the tie handy, I can't quite oblige you," he whispered against his lips.

 

Jensen groaned into the kiss and closed his eyes, letting Misha press him even deeper into the sheets, completely surrounded by him as they kissed, soft and slow leading into harder and deeper until they were trying to devour each other.

 

"Mmmm," Misha hummed, pulling back from the kiss, staring at Jensen's pink lips, wet and begging for another kiss. He leaned down and sucked Jensen's lower lip into his mouth, making him moan before he kissed him again, deep and wet. When he pulled back, Jensen was panting, his hips rocking up insistently. "As I was saying...since I can't quite do the fantasy you described, how about I do half of it? Eat you out and then fuck you. But I'll do it nice and gentle. The kind that drives you crazy."

 

Jensen whined, staring up at Misha. Because Misha had already decided that was exactly what he was going to do. He knew that look, and unless he protested, and _meant_ it, it was happening. "I'll get you back for this," he promised, grinning.

 

Misha only grinned at him, all heat, desire and joy rolled into a pair of blue eyes that made his heart beat faster any time they met. Jensen laughed as Misha clambered off of him and flipped him over, helping him get onto his elbows and knees, checking for his comfort the entire time.

 

"There, how's that?" Misha asked, running a hand over the curve of Jensen's ass. He eyed it for a moment and licked his lips. He'd get his prize soon enough.

 

"Good," Jensen grunted, exhaling slowly so he could relax. "Real good. Now hurry the hell up."

 

Misha laughed and rolled his eyes, climbing behind Jensen. He leaned down and bit his ass, leaving a small red mark. "So fucking impatient."

 

"Which I have you to thank for, you teasing bastard," Jensen grumbled and then groaned when Misha gave a hard yank on his hips, tugging him into position. Fuck, he was going to be driven completely wild.

 

"Yes you do," Misha agreed, licking his lips. He tossed his head and looked down at him, debating for several moments. "Now. The real question that I am asking is can I make you beg..."

 

"Mish," Jensen growled, spreading his legs a little wider. "Get on with it already."

 

"Yes, yes," Misha agreed. "Much better to have you begging for me to fuck you, anyways," he said, settling into position. He pressed another kiss to Jensen's ass and spread his cheeks carefully. "Relax," he ordered.

 

Jensen blew out a slow breath and closed his eyes. The first touch of Misha's tongue sent a jolt through him and he moaned against the pillows. He clenched his hands into the sheets and relaxed into Misha's calming touch on his thighs.

 

No matter how often they did this, Jensen was always skittish as a horse the first few touches and then he relaxed into it as though he had been born for it. Misha licked into him slowly, groaning and relearning his taste and how good it was.

 

He pressed his tongue in deeper and sucked at Jensen's rim, smirking when he shouted. Misha dug his fingers into the globes of Jensen's ass and moved in closer, eagerly lapping at the taste of Jensen, pushing his tongue deep.

 

Misha knew just how to tease him and to have him begging. Jensen tightened his hold on the sheets and tried not to rock back into every single touch from Misha that felt like it was lighting him on fire. He groaned out Misha's name, his thighs trembling. "Mish, please, please..." he begged.

 

Misha hummed and pulled back, lapping slowly over Jensen's hole, watching as his entire body trembled at the touch. "Begging for me already when I've barely started? My, I'm better than I remember at this."

 

Jensen wanted to laugh and tease Misha back, but then that tongue was in him again, licking and sucking and driving him wild. It was never only one thing, Misha did everything, changed technique, alternating between fucking him with his tongue, and doing other things he didn't have names for but felt so good that it would have been easy to lose control minutes ago.

 

"So good," Misha whispered against Jensen's skin. "So fucking good Jen, love how you taste and sound when I do this. Could do this for hours to you, listen to you moan my name."

 

"Mish," Jensen moaned, almost on command, his cock leaking steadily onto the pillows beneath him. He wasn't going to last too much longer if Misha kept this up, and he wanted to come with Misha fucking him. "Come on, please," he pleaded.

 

Misha hummed and pressed his lips to Jensen's hole, fucking him with his tongue, fast and as deep as he could get. Jensen arched under him, his shoulders flexing as he tried to keep himself in place, a fine sheen of sweat breaking out across his body. He was magnificent.

 

"Misha, Misha, please, I need you, _please_ ," Jensen begged, his thighs shaking, and he could feel his orgasm starting to curl tighter and tighter in his belly. "I don't wanna come yet, Mish, please."

 

"So don't," Misha growled, reaching around Jensen's hips to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock. Jensen cried out again, his hips rocking desperately, before he realized exactly what he was planning.

 

"Fuck," Jensen growled, pulling his face away from the pillows for a moment. "Mish, hurry the hell up and get in me already!"

 

Misha pulled back and pressed a thumb to Jensen's hole, spreading some of the saliva along the rim. Jensen's entire body shook at the touch and he smirked. "I suppose you have been very good for me."

 

"Damn fucking right I have," Jensen said, shivering as he heard Misha leave the bed. He rolled back over, spreading his legs wide as he took a minute to try and breathe, recovering from that assault.

 

The sound of the sink, and then Misha gargling had him chuckling. Always conscious of how he was still a little weirded out by kissing after being rimmed. Misha came back into the bedroom a moment later and Jensen gave him his best bedroom look, spreading his legs, and arching his back off the bed.

 

Misha sucked in a breath and approached the bed slowly. "If you are not sin personified, I'm going to have to have a discussion with whoever came up with the damn definition."

 

Jensen laughed and relaxed back into the pillows as Misha settled between his legs. "Is that so?"

 

"Yes," Misha growled, his voice gruff. "Trust me, both Cas and I agree on that one." He reached up and ran a finger down the line of Jensen's throat, over his collarbone, down his sternum, over his belly and down his cock. "There is nothing more gorgeous that exists, either on heaven or earth."

 

Jensen groaned and wished that his cock hadn't given an eager little jerk at the idea that Misha was speaking of him and Dean at the same time. He couldn't have been more different from Dean, but the little reminders that Misha would toss out like that...fuck if it didn't turn him on more.

 

Misha smiled and lifted the bottle of lubricant that he'd retrieved from the bathroom. "Now, I think I promised you something, didn't I?"

 

"Yes, and you've kept me waiting, so hurry the hell up with it already!"

 

Misha laughed and shook his head, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers. "You never rush a master, and I think we'd both agree that I've earned my mastery in this."

 

Jensen opened his mouth to snap back a reply at the exact same moment that Misha sank a finger into him, easy as you please. He shuddered and gasped, his back arching off the bed. "Jesus, Mish, fucking warn a guy."

 

Misha chuckled and slowly worked his finger deeper into Jensen, rocking it in and out of him slowly. "Where's the fun in that? You would have gotten all tense."

 

Jensen gave him a half-hearted glare and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly so he could relax properly and Misha could start moving his finger in and out quickly. "Come on, I'm good, you've been taking your time."

 

Misha hummed and shook his head. "No, I want to savor this, watch you stretch around my fingers like this." He teased his thumb along Jensen's rim, watching him gasp and shudder in response. Oh _yes_. Very worth it to take it nice, easy and slow.

 

He pulled his finger out almost all of the way, watching as Jensen cried out, and added more lubricant before pressing it back in, all the way to the base of his finger. "You look so very beautiful like this," Misha teased, wiggling his finger around, just to watch Jensen squirm for him.

 

"Mish, for fuck's sake, come on," Jensen urged, rocking his hips down, trying to take him in deeper. "I'm not made of glass, and you did a damn good job with your tongue."

 

Misha tapped his jaw with a finger from his free hand, grinning. "I did, didn't I?"

 

Jensen groaned and resigned himself to letting Misha do whatever he wanted, since the bastard was clearly not going to do anything that was in the remotest realm of speeding up what he was doing. "Fuck, please!"

 

"Mmmm, I do like when you say please," Misha said, considering. He poured more lube onto his fingers and started to press in a second. Jensen took it like he barely felt the difference and he stifled a curse under his breath. It was almost never this easy for Jen. "Someone's eager."

 

"Fucking told you," Jensen growled, rocking his hips down eagerly on both of Misha's fingers. "It's not like we didn't do this just last night."

 

A valid point. Misha raised an eyebrow at Jensen and twisted his fingers, curling them the smallest bit to rub at Jensen's prostate. "Is that so? I guess you won't mind if I do this then?"

 

Jensen pressed a hand to his mouth as he shouted, his back bowing up and off the bed as Misha not only pressed his fingers to his prostate, but rubbed, slow, perfect, hot torture that was _amazing_. "Ah, ah, ah!" He shouted, rocking his hips down and into the teasing fingers.

 

"Mmm, beautiful," Misha purred, pulling his fingers out just enough to push them back in in a hard thrust before he started fucking Jensen on his fingers. "Love seeing you like this. Almost as good as when I'm fucking you."

 

Jensen groaned, long and low, his whole body shaking as Misha fucked into him, hard and brutal. He knew from experience that Misha could do this for hours, whether his hand started to hurt or not, just to see him react. "Mish, Mish, please, fuck, I need you," Jensen pleaded, following every movement of his fingers.

 

Misha leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jensen's thigh. "I never can resist you when you beg for me like that. We're almost there, promise."

 

"Fuck," Jensen swore as Misha pulled his fingers out and then came back with three, shoving them in deep. He exhaled hard, and focused on relaxing as Misha stretched him careful and gently. "You know I don't-"

 

Misha pressed a finger to Jensen's lips, stretching himself at an awkward angle for a moment. "Listen to me. I'm not going to be gentle, so I'm going to make sure you're ready for me."

 

Just like that, Jensen felt the heat in the room crank up several notches. "Mish..." he groaned, licking his lips as Misha pulled his finger away and focused on stretching him further. Jensen bit down on his lower lip as Misha worked his fingers steadily in and out until he was sure he was going to come before they even got to the damn main event. "Misha, hurry the fuck up, I'm only human!"

 

Misha's eyes glittered at him and Jensen's breath caught at the cheeky grin on his face. Damn but he loved that bastard, teasing and all.

 

"That's true, we need to work on your angelic stamina. I'm sure that I'd be happy to oblige," Misha growled, lowering his voice into the same tones he used for Castiel.

 

Jensen groaned and covered his hands with his face. "I'm going to kick you out of bed."

 

Misha pulled his fingers out slowly, finally deeming Jensen ready for more. "No you aren't, you want it too badly."

 

Jensen glared at Misha, eyeing him as he poured more lube into his hand and stroked himself quickly. "I'm going to fucking-ah!" He arched, baring his neck for Misha as he slid in, slow, hot and perfect. The excessive prep made it easier than it was normally and fuck if he didn't already want Misha to start moving.

 

"I do love shutting you up like that," Misha said, a little breathless as he planted his hands on either side of Jensen's shoulders. "Very satisfying."

 

Jensen squirmed and clenched down and around Misha, wrenching a groan out of the other man. "Two can play at that game, you bastard, now fuck me!"

 

"Bastard?" Misha asked, raising both of his eyebrows. "Well, if that's how you feel..." He gave a low growl and pulled himself almost all of the way out and slammed back into Jensen, pausing for only a split second before he repeated the thrust, setting a hard and brutal pace.

 

Jensen scrambled for Misha's shoulders, digging his fingers into them as Misha didn't hold anything back, fucking into him hard and brutal. He moaned, shifting a little so he could wrap both of his legs around Misha's waist, letting him get even deeper.

 

"Fuck," Misha growled, staring down at Jensen. "I forget how flexible you are sometimes." He leaned down and sank his teeth into Jensen's neck, sucking at the skin as he moved in and out of him, the sounds of their skin slapping together obscene in the quiet of the room.

 

"Yeah, well," Jensen panted, groaning as Misha changed the angle a fraction to allow him to slide over his prostate, making him shout. "We can't all take yoga," he managed a moment later.

 

Misha gave a dark chuckle into Jensen's skin and shifted, dropping his hands to Jensen's hips, yanking him into his next thrust. "Don't knock it til you've tried it Ackles."

 

Jensen laughed and reached up, tangling his fingers in Misha's hair to pull him down for a sloppy kiss. "Speaking of trying it," he cleared his throat and decided it was time to get back at Misha for some of his teasing.

 

"Why don't you show me some of that angelic stamina you've been bragging about, Cas?" Jensen purred against Misha's lips, watching as his eyes went from navy to cobalt, almost black with lust and desire. Normally he was fine letting Misha play the game of toeing the line with their characters, but he knew exactly what kind of a reaction he got when _he_ turned around and did it.

 

Misha growled and tightened his hands on Jensen's hips, slamming into him over and over again. "I'll show you, dammit Jen," he growled, knowing that Jensen was likely going to end up with some interesting bruises as a result.

 

"Come on!" Jensen goaded. "Show me what you've got," he teased, not using Cas' name, but he could see the flare of desire and competition in Misha's eyes regardless. He wasn't expecting Misha to pull out of him, flip him onto his knees and then fuck back into him, going even deeper than before.

 

Jensen grunted and then gasped as the new angle let Misha hit his prostate on almost every thrust as he managed to get onto his hands and knees. "Yes, yes, yes, fuck!" he swore, rocking back into Misha's movements.

 

"Gonna fucking kill me," Misha growled into Jensen's ear, stretching himself out and across his back as he slammed his hips into the other man again and again. "Teasing me with the tie, growling at me in that voice..."

 

"Don't even give me that shit," Jensen panted, his voice trailing off into a whine as Misha hit his prostate again, his body shaking. Fuck, fuck, he wasn't going to last like this, he felt used in the best possible way.

 

He wrapped his hand around Jensen's erection and kept his balance with his free hand, stroking him, hard and fast. "Gonna come for me now, Jen?"

 

"Mish, fuck," Jensen moaned, rocking into his hand, and then back and onto his cock, completely overwhelmed with pleasure, his entire body shaking.

 

Misha hummed and licked the shell of Jensen's ear, sucking on it for a moment before he whispered, "Come for me, Dean."

 

Jensen slammed his eyes shut and shouted Misha's name into the pillow as he came, his entire body going bowstring tight and then sagging forward into the bedding. Misha was right behind him a handful of thrusts later, groaning long and low into his ear.

 

He sagged down to the bed properly and stretched, his body aching in a way that he liked way more than he would ever willingly admit to Misha. A moment later Misha had sidled up behind him, wrapping a strong arm around his waist. He smiled and leaned back into the touch.

 

"So," Misha said, pressing a kiss to the back of Jensen's neck. "Are you going to admit that we need to properly role play Dean and Cas having sex someday yet?"

 

Jensen grunted and lifted one hand up high enough for Misha to see, then lifted his middle finger. Misha burst into giggles against his neck and he couldn't help smiling, just a little bit.

 

"I'll take that as a firm maybe," Misha said, kissing Jensen's neck again.

 

"Asshole," Jensen grumbled.

 

"Yeah," Misha agreed, smiling. "But you love me anyways."

 

Jensen smiled again and relaxed back against Misha. "Yeah," he said, laying his arm over Misha's so they could tangle their fingers together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
